Resident evil: A Survivors entires
by MysticGohan88
Summary: A teenage boy, who has survived multiple outbreaks, caused by the Umbrella Corperation, Drew B. O'Connor, gives off the details of his adventures in his journal entires! To understand better, read the survivor stories first...
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Diary entries: Chapter 1**

_**July 18**__**th**__**: Another typical day at Raccoon High!! Go to school, get harassed by bullies, have my buddies to back me up, no sweat. I couldn't imagine my life without my friends. Their like brothers to me…  
**_

_**July 19**__**th**__**: I went to the RPD to visit my dad. He's 44 by the way. Just an extra side clip. He was too busy to see me though. Was behind on his paper work. Anyway, I bumped into a STARS member today. The guy with the blonde hair and sunglasses. Arrogant prick. Everyone one of those STARS members.**_

_**July 21**__**st**__**: Holy shit…The cannibals struck again. They almost got Robert's Dad, Marvin!! That guy is one of the nicest RPD cops I've ever met. Hell, when my dad wouldn't let me, he let me into the shooting range to practice, and I'm damn good with a handgun. 16 years old, and I shoot like a war veteran…well I wouldn't go that far, but it was pretty close. Anyway, those cannibal bastards are gonna pay for trying to hurt him…**_

_**July 22**__**nd**__**: It's decided!! I and my friends are gonna solve the case of the cannibal murders ourselves!! We're gonna be heroes!! WOO HOO!! They'll give us medals, a parade, everything for us if we catch the cannibals before the RPD, or those idiots from STARS...**_

_**July 23**__**rd**__**: We've got it now. Everything that we need to camp out in Raccoon Forrest we have!! Tomorrow, we go and catch these guys ourselves!! Anyway, we all met out on the sandlot, near the baseball field and played some ball!! I always treasure the moments I spend with my friends. We were having a good time, until that idiot Riley, and his lackeys, Cunningham and Taylor's, came on the field, with their friends. A fight was inevitable so we broke out!!!**_

_**July 24**__**th**__**: Owwww!! My cheek hurts from that sucker punch I got from Riley!! We won the fight no problem!! Those guys are bark and no bite!! This is it! Tonight, we go into those woods, and we'll get those cannibal bastards!! **_

_**July 25**__**th**__**: Oh my god…I don't even know where to begin!! Umbrella Corporation, the most powerful Pharmaceutical company on the planet…is making illegal biological weapons right here in Raccoon!! We went into the woods and were attacked by one of the Umbrella's B.O.W.'s, those damn dogs. They killed Mike and Kevin, and we retreated into the Spencer mansion. It wasn't any safer in their. We teamed up with the S.T.A.R.S, fought a B.O.W. called Tyrant, and escape before the mansion exploded…But everyone's gone though. Mike, Kevin, Shawn, Rob, John, Matt, and Alex are dead!! ALL DEAD!! All that's left is me, Joe and Tom!! The STARS lost their team as well!! They now hold just as much hatred as I do towards Umbrella…those sonsofbitches!! I swear, I'm gonna tell the media about this!! Umbrella's going to pay for their actions!!!**_

_**July 28**__**th**__**: Damnit, Damnit, DAMNIT!! They don't believe us!! The parents of my friends were devastated when they found out they were dead, and my dad is ashamed of me for doing something so stupid!! Chris held a press conference and brought forth all this incriminating evidence against Umbrella's actions!! Everyone their laughed their asses off!! No one believes us, and Umbrella now has my name!! They know that I know their secrets, I'm no longer safe!! Their gonna want to kill me now!!**_

_**August 1**__**st**__**: Chris and the others have made plans. Chris, Richard, and Barry are heading to Europe, to get away from Raccoon. Good idea!! I'd join them, but my father won't allow it!! Jill's staying behind in Raccoon for awhile to tie up some loose ends. Rebecca's already headed up to Maine to meet those Exter-STARS members, and that chickenshit Brad, has fled the city, saying he doesn't want anything to do with us. That coward!!**_

_**August 15**__**th**__**: I haven't gone to school in weeks!! Days that I do show up, I hardly pay attention!! Same with Joe and Tom!! All of us just don't seem to care about school anymore. School seems so irrelevant to what we went through. We're careful now whenever we meet, or talk on the phone. We don't want to risk Umbrella catching us. Anyone who knows the truth about them will either wind up dead, or a new lab experiment. Their's no way that I'm gonna be a guinea pig for those freaks!!!**_

_**August 25**__**th**__**: My life seems so lonely now… Without my friends, my life is so dull. When Riley and his lackeys discovered they were all dead, they intended to take full advantage of it. So now, whenever I go home to my father, I end up with bruises, cuts, or blackened eyes!! Damn bullies, they all should rot in hell!! Jill's still here in the city. I go and visit her now. Weather at her apartment, or the RPD, it doesn't matter. We meet, talk, and discuss what we're going to do. I don't know why, but I think so, we should get out of Raccoon. I have a bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen real soon…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Diary Entries: Chapter 2**

_**September 18**__**th**__**: Didn't go too school today, who gives a shit?? Not I!! I think I'm being followed… Everyday, whenever I'm roaming around the city, I noticed the same man in the business suit, following me. A few times, it was others. Men dressed up as lawyer, construction workers, receptionist, and hell a few times RPD members!! Umbrella has their spies hidden everywhere in this city. No doubt they want to capture me, and do god knows what. Sometimes they know I know there following me and suddenly start chasing me. It always ends up with me running for my life!! A few times, I ran to Jill's place. She's the only one in the city I can trust as of now!! My father, I can't rely on anymore. He doesn't believe me!! Our relationship has worsened. God, its times like this that I wish that Mom was still alive, same with my older sister Megan. Unfortunately, both were killed 10 years ago when I was six, in a car accident. I have to be careful. Umbrella isn't going to give up!!**_

_**September 23**__**rd**__**: Okay, something is seriously wrong now. I've noticed lately in the papers about their being sudden attacks here in Raccoon City, by either animals, or humans. That's strange but…Could it be?? Is it possible that the zombies out in the forest had made it to the city?!?....No. That's not possible. They were all blown way when the mansion went. How could they have made it here??....Unless the virus was released here in the city!! If that's the case, I'm already infected!! Shit!!**_

_**Anyway, I went too see Joe and Tom today, both were glad too see me, but we didn't hang out for long. Us being together in one place for too long was dangerous. That would only give Umbrella more ample time to get us!! **_

_**September 24**__**th**__**: Oh my god!! It's true!! The virus has made it too the city!! The same virus that killed my friends is here!! We're all gonna die!!! Earlier today, I was at Jack's Bar too get away from all the continuous mocking since the media posted my face on the web, so people knew me now. There I was drinking away, with Joe and Tom, when zombies busted through the doors!! They quickly killed Will, the bartender, and came after us!! Tom was wounded, or sick, so I had to help him get to safety. But it proved hopeless!! As soon as we got to the roof of the bar, Tom showed us that he had been bitten earlier in then…then…….he….shot….himself… Oh god, poor Tom!! **_

_**Making it to the streets, we assisted a local RPD Officer, Raymond Douglas, in creating a barricade to slow down the zombie's assault!! Running down an alley, and forcing a door open, Raymond was killed, but not before telling us how to leak the gas from a tanker, and to burn the bastards!! Doing as he said, and escaping the explosion, we crawled out from the sewers, and regrouped with some other survivors. Escaping in a RPD Van, we had too continue on foot because of some of the barricades that got in the way.**_

_**Making it to a bridge, that was next to the Raccoon City mall, Joe and I saw a horrifying sight. Below us, in the streets, all lined up, and pushing, shoving one another to get past were dozens, no, hundreds, no…..THOUSANDS OF ZOMBIES!!! It was so horrifying, seeing how so many people who didn't deserve this kinda treatment, transformed into these monsters!! Watching as a few RPD Officers were killed below, we quickly rushed down as we shot at the zombies that got close to us. We had too if we wanted to activate the explosion that would blow these suckers away. Reattaching the handle to the unit, and the unit to the explosive, I activated it and watched as several explosions blew all the zombies away. We we're safe for the moment. RPD Officers set up a medical area near the sight, and we got treated, some ammunition and went off on our own, hoping that somehow, we would escape the city!!! I'm wondering now about Jill and Dad, are they alright, did the zombies get them?! All I can do is pray for their safety…**_

_**September 25**__**th**__**: We've made it to Raccoon Hospital. Joe lost all of his weapons!! The dumbass!! All we've got left is my .45 ACP handgun, and his knife!! Uggh… Anyway, their were some doctors their earlier that we met, and some Soldiers dressed up in combat outfits with Ski mask. Are they National Guard or something?? Anyway, zombies busted through the front door and forced us to run away!! We used the elevator and made it to the third floor before the elevators powered failed. Waiting in a patient's room for about an hour or so, a doctor, named Doctor Hursh, greeted us, and claimed he was searching for a way out as well. Anyway, Joe followed the doctor, while I went and looked for another gun. Finding it in a locker in the patient's room across from the receptionist office, the grating above fell……and a monster came out. He looked like a man, but was completely covered in leeches!! Thick, black, wet squirming leeches!! I shot it a few times, but it did me no good, as it shrugged off the bullets. Panicking, I ran!! **_

_**Finding Joe and Hursh again, he started the elevator back up as I gave Joe the gun I found. We should have stayed a few more seconds, because the Leech man busted through the window, and killed Hursh!! Rushing into the elevator, we went down to the first floor, and entered a locker room. I suggested we hide in one of them, opened the door, and had my cheek smashed by Dustin Raymond, our newest companion!! Dragging us into a bathroom, he explained who he was, and who he worked for. This pissed me off at first!! I wanted nothing to do with someone who worked with Umbrella!! Later though, as we made our way though the hospital, finding out that Hursh was the Leech man, and putting him to rest, I realized that this situation required flexibility, so I put my grudge against Umbrella aside for the time being!! Finding a key that led to a motor boat in the basement, we went down the tunnel, only to have to jump out before hitting the Queen Leech, who resided in the sewers!! I think it was pissed because our boat rammed into it, and exploded. It was a hell of a fight, shooting that monster to hell!! But we killed it, and won!! Now though, we had to walk out of the sewers though the sludge water. Hopefully…our luck will last out…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Resident evil: Diary Entries: Chapter 3**_

_**September 26**__**th**__**: Well, I made a stupid move!! I suggested that we could get out of the city if we headed for the Arklay Mountains. We walked for a good few hours before stumbling along a cabin in the woods. Fortunately, it didn't have the Necromnomicon, so we won't have to worry about any kandarian demons wanting to swallow our souls. Anyway, no one was home, and we were tired from all the walking, so we waited around for a while for the owner to come home. We were there for awhile, and it didn't look like the owner was coming home anytime soon, so we were about to leave when Albert Lester, the psychopathic killer, disguised as a friendly, timid old man in his 70's, entered.**_

_**He seemed friendly at first, and explained that their was a trail that led to a neighboring town outta Raccoon. This caught me off guard. Neighboring town??? Raccoon was remote city in the middle of nowhere!! There is no neighboring town…with the exception of Rivet City, but that town's miles and miles away…at the time though, I didn't think this, so we went with the old man. Man, was he in a hurry. A few times as he led us threw the forest; we had to call to him to slow down, as he dashed past some zombies, that didn't seem to notice him, but noticed us…**_

_**Eventually, he went out of range, but he helped as we found an old bridge that led to an old abandon hospital, but no sign of the old man… Less then 10 seconds after we entered, the deranged, sociopath, nutjob, Albert Lester, now known as the Axeman, came out of a nearby office, waving a HUGE Axe us. Chasing him off, we soon came to realize that the hospital was being controlled by a mutated plant B.O.W. called Dorothy. Its roots blocked most of the destroyed hospital, so we had to work around it, collecting syringes, filled with a venomous poison that we injected into some of the roots, destroying some of the paths. While we were doing this, we had to spill up in order to make things quicker, as we really, really wanted to get out of that mad house!! Dustin went off on his own, whilst Joe and I went together. **_

_**The Axeman really was making things hard. He had a knack of showing up at the worst times. Hell, we pumped round after round into him, emptying clips. But he kept coming back!! Persistent bastard!! **_

_**Anyway, whilst we were working, I was passing by a window on the second floor, and glanced out the window. I could see the bridge, and was shocked too see the ropes loosen and break. What was left of the wooden bridge fell into abyss below. Well, we're screwed!! There's no way back, so our only option is to finish what we started!! **_

_**Anyway, after destroying another part of the vines, a piece of the hospital fell and crashed into the first floor, creating a new path. Jumping down, we found ourselves in a storage room…and the exit was right in front of us!! But…like everything else in the city…it was too easy. As soon as I placed my hand on the knob, vines erupted from nowhere, covering the door, and preventing us from escaping. Luckily, we destroyed enough of the vines to expose Dorothy, so we could attack her. Going down into the basement, we fought the giant plant. **_

_**It was a real pain!! It kept shooting acid at us, trying to grab us from above and suck our faces off. But, thanks to a grenade launcher, with flame rounds, that Dustin found earlier, we killed it. Unfortunately, we discovered that this hospital was so destroyed and old, that the plant was the only thing keeping it from collapsing. **_

_**There was no time to waste, as the place was already coming down. We had to get out, fast. But, the Axe man came at us for one final battle. Wasting the remaining flame rounds on him, and our Handgun rounds, the Axeman staggered back, huffing from the battle. Dropping his axe and clutching his side, he ran. **_

_**Kicking the door to the storage room down, I rammed into the exit, and was suddenly outside. We kept running as fast as we could though. After getting a good twenty feet away from the hospital, we turned and watched as the hospital groan and moan. Then, along with the giant plant holding it up, it collapsed to the ground, dust gathering everywhere. We had escaped that mess, unfortunately, I was right. There was no neighboring town. All it did was lead us to another part of the city. We' can't give up though. For our sake…**_

_**September 27**__**th**__**: Back in the Raccoon, and already we had problems. The streets were crawling with the zombies. Rushing past them, and narrowly avoiding being killed by a car explosion, we dived into the Subway Station underground. It was no safer down their either!! Heading past too checkpoint and down to the train platforms, we discovered a subway. So we went and grabbed a bite…kidding. Anyway, we discovered a train car that could take us out. But two emblems were locking it in place, preventing the two cars from separating. So we had to spill up, in hopes of unlocking the cars.**_

_**Heading to the employees lunge, we found a key which led down into the basement. There, we discovered it was completely flooded. Finding a valve, shutting down the water, and turning the power back on. We located one of the two emblems. Unfortunately, we needed the water on too keep the emergency sprinklers activated, and there was a hole in one of the pipes.**_

_**Heading out, we found some duck tape, taped the hole and turned the water back on. Now down, we headed back up towards the platform. About o reach the train, a gigantic flea, the size of a small cow, jumped down from the front. They were accidental B.O.W's called Gigabites. Killing them, an announcement came on, announcing a train approaching. A train came, but it didn't stop!! It zoomed past us and rammed into some destroyed structure. Loose wires made sparks, and lit some of the oil on fire!!**_

_**Fortunately, the emergency sprinklers activated and put the fire out. Finding the other emblem near the crash, we put the two in he the insignias, uncoupling the two cars. It was easy…too easy. Heading inside the car, Dustin walked towards the front to start the train. When suddenly, Megabite, the mother of the Gigabites, smashed through the window, and knocked Dustin out, kidnapping him.**_

_**Not about to leave a friend behind, we chased after it where it held him captive. It wanted a fight, and it was going to get one. It was a hard battle, the monster kept on shooting acid, and throwing its kids at us. But we managed to kill it and rescue Dustin. Unfortunately, an announcement came on, stating the train would depart in a minute. Picking up the still unconscious Dustin, we rushed off towards the car and made it with ten seconds to spare. Plopping him down in the driver's seat, I rested on one of the couches as the door automatically closed. We had escaped that dreadful place…**_


End file.
